


To Slander a Name

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kerberos Pilot Lance (Voltron), Kerberos!Lance, Sad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: It’s a prompt. I thought you guys might like it. Kerberos Pilot Lance. But the story should start out with Mrs. McClain and her meeting with the Galaxy Garrison board with Veronica as her translator. She went to the board to plead with them to stop slandering Lance’s name. It’s sad. Then the rest of the story should be about Kerberos Pilot Lance and how hard he worked for it to when he crashed to Earth and awakened the Blue Lion.





	To Slander a Name

Mrs McClain comes to the Garrison and brings a photo of Lance. Framed and well kept. She is seated with a translator, Veronica, and all the Garrison board directors. 

“This is my son. His name is Lance McClain. He has worked so very hard to be here. He learned English. He filled out and waited for all the paperwork America could send him, so he could become a citizen. He saved up every penny he earned to afford the trip to come here and take the scholarship test. He got a perfect score, which had never been done before, and then passed the simulator. May I remind you that Lance had never been in a simulator before that day? All he had was the manual to them. So he memorized that and when he took that test and passed-“ Mrs. McClain choked on a sob, “He called me right after and told me that he did it. He got the scholarship. We were so excited for him. We went around the whole town telling everyone what my son had done. The next call we get from him was to tell us-“ Mrs. McClain’s voice cracked, “Oh God. He sounded so tired. My poor baby. He told us that he planned on going to Kerberos. That we should expect a package in the mail that would have a photo of him in his uniform. This is the very photo. And he left a note for us too.” Mrs. McClain pulled out a crumpled paper from her purse and slowly gave it to Veronica.  
“Hey Lance here. I know I promised to try and call you as often as I could but, in order to achieve my dream I need to give it my all. I have to be top of my class. I have to have the highest grades. I need to perfect flying the simulator. But I wanted you all to know I still think about you. And I’m sorry but I’m going to have to break my promise because I’ll be out of reach for a while. Don’t be too sad though, I’ll be pioneering space just like I’ve dreamed about! I love you. I love you all so much.  
Lance”

“You and I all know that my son’s disappearance was not because of a piloting error. My son, Lance McClain, the very same boy whose name you are slandering right now. Does not deserve this. He has worked too hard and accomplished many things for it all to be ruined by being blamed for the Kerberos’ disappearance. I beg you. I beg you to just tell the truth.”

Everyone was stunned into silence and many were crying as well. They knew they were ruining the name of a young man who has done nothing but work tirelessly to be where he is today. 

The following day the Galaxy Garrison’s PR representative addressed the media. 

“People of Earth. We must apologize to you all. We have been lying to you. We also must apologize to the McClain family. We have wronged you so terribly. I shall address the first matter now; the Kerberos team is not dead. We believe that they were taken by aliens. The last recording that we received from them was haunting. So haunting that the Galaxy Garrison thought it was best to cover it up in order to prevent mass panic. But to do that we slandered the name of probably the greatest pilot in history. We would like to apologize to the McClain family. We have done something despicable to only save ourselves but no more. People of Earth, Lance McClain was not the reason for the Kerberos team to go missing. There was no piloting error. This last transmission from the team should prove this statement.”


End file.
